


First Time I Held You In My Arms I Knew I'd Love You All The Way

by K1mHeechu1



Series: It's a Better Place Since You Came Along!Verse [5]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Adopted Children, Adopted Sibling Relationship, Adoption, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, CEO!Johnny, Dance Instructor!Taeyong, Family Fluff, Fluff, Kid!Jungwoo, M/M, NCTEnt AU, Romance, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, kid!haechan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:01:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24705004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/K1mHeechu1/pseuds/K1mHeechu1
Summary: "Woo, remember, you're our son, we love you and nothing's going to change that, okay?""I know. I love you too, dad. You too, Appa. And I love Hyukkie too. Let's get Hyukkie so that we can be complete."Or: Donghyuck's Gotcha day.Ft. sleepy Jungwoo, overexcited parents!Johnny and Taeyong and a whole lot of anxiety.
Relationships: Lee Taeyong/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Series: It's a Better Place Since You Came Along!Verse [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1779235
Comments: 4
Kudos: 144
Collections: June 2020 Prompt Week





	First Time I Held You In My Arms I Knew I'd Love You All The Way

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I couldn't update yesterday, but this was supposed to be day 5 of prompt week and I used the prompt "You didn't see that".  
> I highly recommend you to go read the previous works in this series to understand what's going on here if this is the first story you try to read for this verse!  
> Million thanks to my awesome beta Swanyu_Tales for being awesome and to ForeverDoesntExist who read this without any context whatsoever for me lol.  
> I hope you like it, and I'll see you later with another story for this verse!!

They decided to spend the last weekend as a family of three together at home. 

They spent the entire Saturday cleaning the house while listening to music. Johnny even helped them reach high places, not by cleaning or reaching over himself but by lifting one of the two up so they could reach. Jungwoo loved every second of it, and Johnny mentally promised himself he'd keep lifting the kid up as much as he could before he got too big for him to do so. They cuddled in front of the TV that night, watching Frozen and singing loudly to every song. Johnny carried Jungwoo to bed when he fell asleep after the film ended, and Taeyong tucked him in, brushing his fringe away from his face and dropping a gentle kiss on his forehead.

Sunday was spent cuddling in Johnny and Taeyong's bed all morning, having greasy fried chicken for lunch, and building a new Lego set Johnny had bought for Jungwoo. 

Taeyong finished putting things in the cupboards after washing the dishes and went to find his two boys.

Jungwoo was laughing as Johnny put together different outfits, discarding things and mixing and matching different clothes before asking his son what he thought about a particular combination.

"I thought you had finished packing three days ago," Taeyong said, sitting next to Jungwoo, who instantly cuddled up to his side.

"I had, but we're going to be there for a week, and I need to look my best so that our home vlog looks the best for when Donghyuckkie sees it in the future! What is he going to think if his dad looks like a walking fashion disaster!?" 

"Dad... everything you wear looks nice." Jungwoo commented, offering him a smile.

"Thank you, Woo-ah." Johnny winked at him, making him laugh, "Ok, I'm done. I have everything I need. I'll put my suitcase by the door."

  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  


They woke up extremely early the next day, so early Jungwoo had been barely functioning. Taeyong had to get the panda plushie inside his backpack for him, Johnny laughing softly before he picked Jungwoo up from where he was sleeping on the sofa and carried him to where Yuta was waiting to drive them to the airport.

"I see he's not good at early mornings, is he?" Yuta chuckled, helping him sit Jungwoo down and strap the seatbelt around him. Jungwoo didn't even move, sleeping away the entire time.

"We're lucky he's small for a 12-year-old, otherwise I would've had to wake him up." Jungwoo was indeed pretty small for his age, but he still had time to grow. Not that Johnny wanted him to; if it were up to him, he'd freeze him like he was forever, tiny and loving and bright, but alas, children grew, and Johnny was already dreading it.

"Do you have everything, guys?" Taeyong nodded and pushed Johnny to sit in the front seat, taking the seat next to Jungwoo and caressing his hair.

"Okay then, let's get this show on the road."

  
  


* * *

  
  
  


They made it to Gimpo airport without any problem, unsurprisingly, since they had left the apartment at 4 AM, and Yuta helped Taeyong check-in while Johnny tried to wake Jungwoo enough for the kid to walk through security on his own. When they were done with the check-in, they came back to a Johnny that was holding a barely-awake Jungwoo as the boy rubbed his eyes, trying to wake up a little more.

"Good morning, champ." Yuta gave him a head rub and Jungwoo whined and tried to bat his hand away, making everyone laugh. "Alright, time for me to go, best of luck, guys, and I expect a million pictures in the group chat, okay?"

"Thanks for driving us, Yuta, we'll see you next week!" Taeyong gave him a hug, and Johnny, still holding Jungwoo, gave him a pat on the shoulder. 

"Bye, have fun and go get that boy!"

  
  


* * *

  
  
  


Jungwoo, unsurprisingly, fell asleep the second the aeroplane took off and woke up when they landed in Busan. Taeyong had done the same and fallen asleep with Jungwoo curled up next to him, arms around his son. Johnny had simply smiled at them and made his way through his unread emails, sorting things out and leaving everything ready to be handled by their friends while they spent time with their sons.

They took a cab to the hotel they were going to be staying in for the following week and Johnny and Jungwoo unpacked and changed while Taeyong got in contact with the social worker.

After having a quick lunch, as none of them felt like they could actually eat, the nerves far too present to allow them to work an appetite, they grabbed the small Winnie the Pooh bag they had prepared for Donghyuck and left for the government office they would be receiving him in. Jungwoo got quieter the closer they got to the building, and they stopped walking to face him, both Johnny and Taeyong giving him their full attention.

"Woo," Johnny brushed his fingers through his hair, making him look at him, "Remember, you're our son, we love you and nothing's going to change that, okay?" Jungwoo nodded with tears in his eyes.

"I know. I love you too, dad. You too, Appa." Taeyong hugged him close, nuzzling the top of his head. "And I love Hyukkie too. Let's get Hyukkie so that we can be complete."

  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  


Taeyong had been filming bits and pieces of their day so far, with Johnny taking over every once in a while. A clip of Johnny carrying a sleeping Jungwoo as they made it to Yuta's car. Yuta waving them goodbye from afar at the airport- Johnny had sneaked a clip Taeyong and Jungwoo sleeping during the flight-, them fixing the hotel room, Taeyong basically starting to sob when he saw the small crib that the hotel staff had prepared next to their own bed, Jungwoo laughing in his own part of the suite, with a bedroom all for himself, as Johnny tickled him mercilessly. Jungwoo had grabbed the camera when they walked out of the hotel and filmed Johnny and Taeyong walking side by side, both holding onto the Winnie the Pooh backpack.

Johnny politely asked one of the people that had received them to film them, and they had agreed. He was glad, for he did not want to be filming the moment they met their son. He wanted to be living it.

  
  
  


Jungwoo was the first one to see Donghyuck when they brought him in, his gasp alerting Johnny and Taeyong and making them stare at the doorway as the worker holding Donghyuck came in.

"Look, that's your family!" They heard the worker tell Donghyuck, who simply stared at them in confusion, a small pout on his lips.

Jungwoo looked at his parents, still frozen in place, and decided to just go for it. He walked up to the person holding the toddler, who squatted down to put him and Donghyuck at eye-level. 

"Hi Hyukkie!" He smiled at the boy, who stared at him with wide eyes, and grabbed his tiny hand in his. "I'm your brother! We've been waiting to meet you for a long time, so Appa and Daddy are a little nervous but we all love you a lot."

Behind them, Taeyong was dabbing the tears away with a tissue, the scene of Jungwoo talking to his new brother making his heart burst with love. He turned to Johnny and his eyes widened as he saw his husband openly crying, tears rolling down his face as he stared at his sons with hearts in his eyes. Johnny cleared his throat, and quickly dried the tears off his cheeks.

"You didn't see that," Johnny threatened playfully. Taeyong grinned at him before walking towards their children.

Taeyong was instantly handed Donghyuck, and he held him as the small child looked at him with wonder in his eyes.

"Hi Hyukkie, I'm your Appa!" Taeyong smiled at his youngest son and almost started crying again when he got a small smile back. "This is your Daddy, look!" Johnny waved at him, offering him a Winnie the Pooh plushie that the child instantly grasped in his hold.

"He doesn't really speak yet," the caretaker explained as Taeyong cuddled Donghyuck closer while Johnny and Jungwoo made faces at him, "we think he was probably neglected before he was found, but he has no other problems. He's always smiling, barely cries and prefers to spend time with adults rather than other children." 

"Thank you."

  
  


* * *

  
  
  


They signed the adoption papers -they had to get Donghyuck's palm and sole stamped on the paperwork, and he had stared in amazement as they painted his tiny hand and foot red and stamped it onto the papers, making everyone coo at the cuteness-, and then they were free to leave with him.

Johnny got his camera back, thanking the worker, and put on the Winnie the Pooh backpack, making Taeyong and Jungwoo giggle at how ridiculous he looked with the child-sized backpack on when he was even taller than the average adult, and Johnny stuck his tongue out at them. Donghyuck just looked at him with curious eyes, one little hand grasping Taeyong's jacket and the other grasping the Pooh plushie tightly.

"Okay, let's go!"

Jungwoo ran to push the door open, before turning around and smiling at them.

And they left the building they had entered as 3, as a family of 4.

  
  


* * *

  
  
  


_ That I'm always gonna lift you up _

_ And I'm never gonna let you down _

_ No matter what you do _

_ I'm forever proud of you _

_ I'll love you forever now _

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Sorry the oneshots are getting shorter, but I'm trying to squeeze these out while working on my thesis, and I have a deadline tomorrow so I really shouldn't even be doing this lol.
> 
> Find me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/K1mHeechu1) and [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/k1mheechu1/)


End file.
